Cardcaptor ABC's
by faintedroses
Summary: .: ABC ONESHOTS! Chapter 1: 'A - August Pervert' Sakura accuses Syaoran of being an 'August Pervert'. Why? She says its because August's when his perverted teenage hormones act up. SxS Possible ExT


Hi again! I know you guys were probably expecting another chapter in 'Feather of the Wind,' but I decided not to advance on the story until I plan it all out. In case you readers don't notice. I tend to improvise. LOL. So hopefully, if I plan the story out, then it will hopefully be better. I've also been working on my YouTube account, so… yeah.

This is basically a one-shot series going in ABC order. Maybe some songfics one-shots. It won't be something I will update often, but when I have writer's block or something. :D I hope you like this first chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and I am not associated with Clamp in any way. BOO HOO. :'( **

**WARNING: THROUGH OUT THIS FICTION IS SLIGHT CUSSING! LOL**

**.:ABC Oneshots:.**

**A: August Pervert**

**(Both Syaoran and Sakura are 17, going to be seniors, and is based after the anime, which means they know magic.)**

It was a warm evening in the middle of August. The weather was perfect, sunny with a little bit of wind; not too hot, not too cold. Everything was civil and serene. If you walk by the nurseries, you would hear children's laughter; contagious laughter that makes you smile and feel joyful. If you walk past the bakeries, you can hear peaceful music flowing out; oft music that makes you want to grab a cup of coffee and think about why life is the best thing that has ever happened to you. And if you past by King Penguin park, well… you hear this:

"SYAO-RAN-KUN!"

Syaoran peaked out from behind a tree as he watched his girlfriend run around the King Penguin Park in a psychotic rampage. He watched as she looked through the bushes and under the King Penguin.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled, quite angrily, as she stomped in circles. Despite all the fear currently coursing through his veins, he stifled a laugh at the sight of seeing Sakura run around and searching in several ridiculous places.

"Syaoran…come out from wherever you are…"

Syaoran watched as Sakura lifted a rock and bent down to look under it. That time he couldn't help it, he let out a small chuckle. He saw Sakura spun around. Man, she had good hearing. He immediately pulled his head back and held his breath. _'Don't come over, don't come over, don't come over,' _he said his silent prayers in his head.

It got strangely quiet. He released his breath, but made no movement. He waited for a sign for where Sakura was. As if God knew what he wanted, he heard a twig crunch not so very far behind him. He once again held his breath. Shit.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura whispered in a small sing-song voice," Come out from wherever you are…" She peeked under a rock. Great, now she was just being silly. She then heard a chuckle coming from behind the tree. She whirled around. Nothing. Nothing, but a big Sakura Tree. A tree large enough for Syaoran to hide behind. She wore a smirk on her face as she quietly snuck her way over. _'Careful Sakura, careful…' _She focused on the tree a few feet in front of her, nothing else; therefore, she was completely oblivious to what was under her foot. _SNAP! _She groaned.

She heard a rustle from behind the tree and bushes. Using her PE skills, Sakura quickly ran to the tree and jumped over the bush separating them. Once she was there, she whipped her head around, "Ah-hah!" Yup. She whipped her head around, only to see nothing there, but the falling sakura petals.

'_WHAT?' _She pouted. She knew she heard something!

"SYAORAN!" Her anger once again returned. Sakura looked around. She knew Syaoran was once here, she could smell his scent. After all the times they hugged, it was only obvious Sakura would have grown to love the smell of 'Syaoran.'

She turned her head and walked back over the bush. Then in a quick movement, she ran under the King Penguin slide, hoping Syaoran did not see her. If her plan works, then Syaoran would come out of his hiding place, thinking she gave up and left. But then again, if Syaoran really knew her, then he would know she hated giving up. Let's just hope for a moment that her boyfriend was a complete idiot. She sat there, under the slide, waiting. Five minutes past and she resisted the urge to stick her head out and check, because if she did, Syaoran would surely spot her. So she just decided to just stay still and wait.

Her patience eventually paid off. Sakura's ears perked up when she heard a rustle coming from the same direction where the Sakura tree was. She hesitated for a while, should she look? If she looked and Syaoran saw her, he could easily overrun her. And who knows? That might not even be Syaoran. She hoped it was. She has been waiting her silly butt off for what seemed like an eternity for Syaoran to come out.

Sakura decided to take the risk this time and carefully stuck only the necessary parts of her head out. She peeked in the direction of the tree, just in time to see Syaoran legs dangle over a branch, his head facing down. Sakura glared. That's where he was hiding! Sakura watched as he flipped his legs over and spun his body around the branch before landing on his legs on the ground. His hands in his pocket and his legs in a position that made it seem like he never left the ground.

"Show off," She muttered under her breath. Sakura saw Syaoran bent down and brush off his clothe before standing back up. He turned around and reached his arm up and stuck his hand in the tree, grabbing some cherry blossoms. Sakura's sight never left Syaoran. She watched closely as he brought the blossoms to his nose. She raised an eyebrow.

'_What kind of man smells flowers?' _was the one thought in her mind. She pulled her head back in when Syaoran started walking back her way. She waited for Syaoran's legs to past the tunnel in which she was hiding in. His footsteps became louder, and when his shoes were visible, she launched.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

"WAH!" I screamed as I felt myself being tackled. I fell to the floor with a thud, lucky enough that I didn't bump my head. I groaned in pained. There was something looming over me, whatever it was, it was on my bad side. My eyes still shut as I sat up, pushing whatever that was on top of me, off. I supported myself with up with the hand holding the flowers I just picked and I rubbed my head with my free hand. I must have hurt whatever I pushed off because I heard it yell. I hear a _girl _yell, with a voice I knew too well. I gulped before slowly peeking an eye open.

"Heh heh…"I chuckled nervously,"Sakura… I see you caught me…. Heh heh." I gulped down once again as Sakura's glare burned a hole through me. Sakura wasn't the kind of girl you can easily tick off. She's usually kind and forgiving. This means when you piss her off, you really _pissed_ her off. What I did earlier must've have crossed the line, and what I did a few seconds ago just pushed me farther.

I stood up slowly, Sakura mimicking my actions. I took a step backward, Sakura took a step forward," Sakura, you won't really hurt me. Will you?" She nodded slowly and dangerously. Now, that really scared me.

I took another step forward before sprinting into the forest. Sakura was right behind me. I'm really starting to hate her athletic skill. I was running toward the edge of the forest, where a river lies.

"SYAORAN!" I heard Sakura's voice. I knew she was dangerously close to me. I picked up my pace. She picked up hers as well. Why must she be so talented in PE? Why?

I was running way too fast. I knew I had to stop. The river was close by and if I don't stop now, I would fall into the river. It isn't deep, it is a beautiful shallow river that flows through Tomoeda.

Should I stop running and fall into the grasp of Sakura? Or keep running and fall in to the river? River. No, Sakura. River? Sakura. No, the river! Sakura or the river? Sakura? River? River. Sakura. My thoughts were interrupted as I tripped. Yes, me, the prince of China trip over a _stupid_ tree root. I fell down with a _thud._ I rubbed my head and sat up, but then… Sakura came.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Man. Syaoran was getting farther and farther by the second, I knew I had to catch up to him soon. We were close to the exit of the forest, I knew because I saw the sun shine ahead.

I raised a hand to shield my eyes from the sun. I saw Syaoran trip ahead. Yes! I was so close! I was planning to jump over him and _then _tackle him, but I had a change of plans when he suddenly sat up.

"Hoe!" I shreiked as I crashed into Syaoran.

"Ah!" Was his reply. We tumbled down the hill, no more trees in our way, just the grassy hill and the blinding sun. Oh yeah, and the freezing cold river a few feet in front of us. Wait, what?

Syaoran and I screamed as we made contact with the river. My head was ducked under water bu force. I jumped up, gasping for air. I took a deep breath, breathing in and out and turned to the left to see Syaoran doing the same. I wasn't going to lie to you, I was not happy.

"Syaoran-kun!" I launched at him and pushed his head under water. I can tell he was struggling for breath. He kept on trying to push my arms off. He managed to for a quick second and quickly threw his head above water for a gasp of breath. I allowed him to do so- after all, I can't kill my boyfriend now, can I- before I pushed him underwater. His arms flailed in the air. I knew I couldn't hold him down with my arms on longer, so… I sat on him. After a good few minutes, I got off him. He jumped up, grasping his chest and was breathing heavily. I giggled. He glared at me.

"What were you doing? Were you trying to kill me?" He yelled at me angrily, shaking his head to get rid of the water. I burst out laughing and giggling. Despite how hot Syaoran looked with wet hair, it was hard to take him seriously when he was shaking like a dog. My laughter must've softened and I broke into a smile,"May-be." I answer innocently.

He shook his head. Then I remembered why I drowned him in the first time,"Serves you right!" I shouted.

* * *

Normal POV

Syaoran rolled his eyes," You're still onto that?"

"It was an accident!" He protested, crawling out of the river. Sakura followed him.

"It was not an accident and you know it!" Sakura yelled back. She and Syaoran were now leaning against the trunk of a Sakura tree,"Need I remind you by a play by play?"

He groaned and placed his head in his hand," No, Sakura, No."

Sakura's POV

"Yes, Syaoran, Yes," I mocked him. And so, began my flashback.

* * *

**Earlier this morning-**

_I hummed as I unlocked my front door, and stepped into my small yellow house. I took off my shoes and jump inside. I turned around to see Syaoran taking off his shoes,"Hurry up, you slow poke!" I rushed him._

"_Okay, okay," Syaoran placed his shoes on the side and followed me as I skipped up the stairs towards my room. I was happy. Why? Because one, Syaoran was here. Two, he promised me a perfect evening at our special spot.

* * *

_

"Which, coincidentally, we are at right now," Syaoran interrupted my story. I looked around and he was right. We are at our spot. The big Sakura tree was the tree were me and Syaoran had our first kiss, and the river was where they had gone swimming a month ago for Syaoran's birthday. I slapped him on the arm, "Don't interrupt my story!" He mouthed an ouch, before rubbing his arm and gesturing me to go on. I could tell him was interested to hear the replay of this morning in my point of view.

* * *

_I opened the door to my room and skipped inside before jumping on my bed. Syaoran walked in and sat on my desk chair. He spun around a few times. It was just us home- my dad and brother went on an archeological dig and Kero was with Tomoyo. _

"_Syaoran-kun?" I asked him. He stopped spinning and looked my straight in the eye. He turned slightly pink,"Huh?"_

_I giggled, making him flush even more,"Do you want some lemonade?"_

"_S-Sure," he stuttered. I stood up and walked to the door. Despite the fact that we knew each other for 8 years, and that we've been dating for 6, I knew he still got flustered in my presence. But I didn't mind, I thought it was cute.

* * *

_

Syaoran raised an eyebrow,"Oh, so you think I'm cute."

I blushed and slapped him again in the arm. He moaned,"Ow…Gosh Sakura." He continued," Get on to the point already, I get it, I'm cute."

I glared at him before continuing.

* * *

_I hummed as I walked back up the stairs with a tray of lemonade. I turned down the hallway with thoughts on mine and Syaoran's date later. I couldn't help shreik in delight at the thought. I reached my room, my door was slightly open so I didn't have to knock for Syaoran's assistance. I simply bumped the door open with my butt,"Oh, Syaoran-k-" I stopped halfway. I saw the top drawer of my dresser open, its 'NO PEEKING' sign that I wrote was dangling from the knob. Syaoran's back was facing away from me. I narrowed my eyes at his slowly turning body._

_Syaoran turned around to look at me, his face filled with horror, he then smiled sheepishly,"Heh heh, Sakura… I can totally understand if you're thinking the wrong way, but…" He gulped. _

_My eyes then landed on the object he was holding in his hand. I narrowed my eyes farther._

_In his hand… you guessed it, a pair of my one of kind -made by none other than Tomoyo Daidouji- bra. I flushed. His face told me one thing; he was scared that I caught him in his panty raid, seeing that I put all my undergarments in the same drawer in my dresser. I continue to glare at him._

_I dropped the tray I was holding, not caring if the metal tray would get a dent in it or if the plastic cups fell over and spilled sticky lemonade on my clean floor, I focused on my prey. I let out a growl from my throat. I could sense his fear. "SYAORAN-KUN!"_

Thus, here are our two favorite characters now.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

"What?" I screeched, feeling my face burn up. Sakura glared at my before outing and turning away, her soaking hair smacking me in the face. "Panty raid?"

She turned around and glared at me, nodding. I couldn't believe my ears,"Okay,"I started, rubbing my temples,"You think that I was raiding you underwear? Why the hell would I do that!" I snarled at her.

She smacked the side of my head,"You," She took a pause to point at me,"Looking,"She demonstrated by putting her hand on her forehead, making it seem like she was looking over the horizon,"IN MY LINGERIE DRAWER!"

"I WAS CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT WAS IN THERE!" I realized how perverted it sounded, _after_ I said it.

"You were curious to see what was in there?" She yelled at me,"So you admit that you were looking through my underwear drawer in which had a 'NO PEEKING' sign on it?" She smacked me this time.

I groaned before shaking my hands in front of me,"NO! That's not what I meant! It was because the sign was there that I looked through it! NO! I mean, that, uh…" I realized what a idiot I must've sounded like. Sakura was glaring at me, hanging on to my every word. I sighed.

"Go on,"Sakura insisted, her intense glare never leaving me. I took her advice.

**Earlier this morning-Syaoran's way of seeing it:**

_I watched as Sakura's retreating figure exited her room to get us lemonade._

_A few minutes past. I fidgeted in my seat. I look around her room. I glanced at the door where Sakura just went through, it was just a crack_ _open. I then turned to the bed, to her row of teddy bears, and to her window._

_I spun the chair around to face her desk. I opened the top drawer. Her Sakura Book was there, residing with her pencils and other writing needs. I closed it and opened the next drawer, only to see homework due in September. My eyes wandered to the third drawer. I closed the second drawer and opened the last one. It was Kero's room. It was only obvious. It had a small bed and a small dresser. Plus, there were chocolate wrappers all over the place. _Disgusting.

_I closed the drawer and spun the chair around again. I looked towards her closet. My eyes wondered to her dresser next to the closet. The first drawer had a 'NO PEEKING' sign on. I rolled the chair over to the dresser. I was curious to see what was in it. _

_I placed my hand on the knob. I immediately pulled back. I can't take look through her private stuff! But I wanted to know what was in there. Making my choice, I pulled the drawer open just a _tiny _bit. I couldn't see anything. I reached my hand through the hole and poked whatever was inside. Fabric? _

_I was confused. Clothing? Sakura put a 'NO PEEKING' sign for her clothing? What was so secretive about her clothing? I pulled something out of there, expecting for it to be a shirt or dress, but what came out was __**totally**__ different. _

_I gulped. In my hand was a pink lacy bra made by Tomoyo. How do I know? Sakura would never lace unless it came from Tomoyo. I peeked into the drawer only to see more undergarments. Panties, bras, and all. I felt the blood reach to my face, some of it leaking out my nose. Damn it._

'_Don't get a nose bleed, don't get a nose bleed' I kept telling myself. But too late, already am. I started panicking. What if Sakura walks in on me? What if she gets the wrong idea? What if she thinks about what a pervert I am and dumps me?_

_I took a deep breath and realized I was over reacting. Just put the…gulp…lacy bra back in and it'll be over before I know it. But that's when I heard Sakura right outside the door._

"_Oh Syaoran-k-" She started halfway in a sing-song voice. I quickly wiped away any blood on my nose before she catches it, but that doesn't change the fact her bra's in my hand. Her smile faltered; she glared at me and the object in my hand. _

_That settles it… I'm dead.

* * *

_

After I told my side of the story, it got strangely silent. I looked at Sakura who was still staring at me, her glare no longer glued to her face. I sighed, I was off the hook. That's what I though before Sakura smacked me in the head, _again. _

Normal POV

Syaoran gripped his head in pain as Sakura giggled,"OW! What was that for? Wait, why are you giggling?" Syaoran look at his girlfriend. He was surprise at her sudden mood swings.

"You could've just told me that earlier and I would've let you off the hook." She smiled. Syaoran shook his head,"I tried! It's not like she gave me a chance to speak!" Sakura tapped her chin with her finger,"True..."

A while past, and Sakura's hand was still on her chin, a thoughtful look pasted on her face. "What?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned to face him,"Syaoran… You never did anything perverted before… until now. And its August. Which means…" Syaoran raised his eyebrows and gawked at her next words.

"You're an August pervert!" Sakura cried in delight, "I finally understand why you did what you did! August acts up your _disgusting_, perverted teenage hormones! So now I know that every August I have to make sure you steer clear out of my room and –"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Syaoran interrupted his girlfriend's sudden_, ridiculous_ theory,"Disgusting?"

Sakura slapped him in the arm, playfully this time around,"Yes, silly! Disgusting, perverted teenage hormones! I learned all about them from Tomoyo-chan!"

Syaoran groaned in realization. Daidouji. Now, _that_, explains a lot. He was about to protest on how he was _not _an 'August Pervert' and how he already explained how the incident was an accident. A. C. C. I. D. E. N. T. But Sakura seemed caught up in the moment and Syaoran decided just to agree with her,"Whatever you say Sakura, whatever you say."

He stood up and reached up into the Sakura tree and took hold of a few Sakura blossoms. He yanked them out and handed them to Sakura. "For you," He said. "As an apology that our plans didn't go according too." He was right, the sun was already setting.

Sakura squealed and took the Sakura bouquet out of his hand. Syaoran sat back down on the ground.

"Thanks Syaoran!" She chirped and pecked him on the lips. He blushed, "Y-yeah. No problem…"

"So that's what the Sakura bouquet was for earlier! I saw you sniffing it earlier and thought you were gay," Sakura giggled, and Syaoran blushed harder. "But there's no need for apologizing really. I had fun stalking and hunting you down."

She laughed and Syaoran flushed even harder. First, Sakura kissed him on the lips like it was nothing and then she accused him of being gay and said she had fun taunting him. Oh, he was going to make her pay.

A smirk made its way towards her face. He crawled towards Sakura. Sakura froze, "Syaoran? What are you doing?"

His smirk only grew wider when Sakura backed up every time he moved forward. Her back hit the trunk of the tree. She gulped as Syaoran pinned her down, "Syaoran?"

He towered over her, "Syaoran?" Sakura giggled nervously. His face was now inches away from hers. He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he inched closer. Their noses were now touching. She could feel Syaoran's breathing against her skin. Sakura shut her eyes, expecting him to press his lips against hers.

But he didn't. Instead his lips moved to her ears, where he softly whispered, "Sakura?"

"Mm-hmm?" She managed to squeak as she nodded continuosly.

"I can see your bra through your wet shirt…"

Sakura's eyes flew opened and they widened. Her hand made contact with Syaoran's head again.

"YOU AUGUST PERVERT!"

* * *

Ah-hah! You thought I was gonna make them heavily make out, didn't you! LOL. As, you can see... I was rushing towards the end and rushing right now, because my mom wants me in bed. I have an early curfew. :P

I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!  
BYEBYE!

* * *

AH! Sorry! Ignore the earlier message. I was rushing then. That was last night. But I really am sorry for the rushed ending and the late update. Its three days past Thanksgiving. Originally, I would've updated it yesterday night(11/2710), but my aunt turned off the wifi when I was uploading it... So sorry! I will start on the next chapter in 'Feather in the Wind' next, so look forward to that! No promises on the update date though. But I can promise I will _try_ to make it loke and update it before Christmas.

I really don't like the ending myself, but I'm too lazy to change it, so if you think I should change it, don't hesitate to tell me! BYE!


End file.
